Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: MLP - 3ª Temporada
Pois é, pessoal, Red Fields chegou ao fim e isso significa que será o fim de meus blogues aqui na wiki? Na verdade é sim. Estou anunciando o fim dos meus blogues e de minha participação aqui na wiki, um abraço para todos e até a próxima. =) Brincadeira. =P Bom, a wiki atualmente está mais seca que o Mar de Aral, porém eu ainda vou tentar manter alguma atividade por aqui com meus blogues, mesmo que a série Waxingzando não esteja fazendo muito sucesso, mas ainda espero que ela possa estar agradando aos poucos que estão lendo. =) Para esse Waxingzando estarei falando daquela que é a mais odiada por muitos, seja por ter apenas a metade dos episódios que normalmente uma temporada tem, seja pelo seu final, ou seja simplesmente pelo nível de seus episódios. Então preparem-se porque está começando o Waxingzando - 3ª Temporada. =) Notas Iniciais: *Se tiver alguma coisa errada, ou mal explicada, sintam-se a vontade para apontar os erros, até mesmo se for um simples erro de ortografia. *Não haverá tops negativos, mas falarei normalmente do que me desagradar, porém serei respeitoso em minhas palavras. *Os tops finais serão atualizados de acordo com as minhas preferências nessa temporada. *Não falarei nada sobre as temporadas seguintes, é como se elas ainda não tivessem existido. *Estarei fazendo resumos básicos dos episódios, se quiserem resumos mais detalhados de determinados episódios, só pedirem. *O blogue é formado pelas minhas opiniões. Vocês estão livres para discordar, mas sejam respeitosos, please. =) *E por último, divirtam-se. =) Então let's beginar. Tenho que parar de acessar a How to Learn English: *Waxingzando - 1ª Temporada *Waxingzando - 2ª Temporada Intro Menos de um mês depois após o término da 2ª Temporada (que terminou com MMMMMMMMMMystery of Friendship Express aqui em solo BR), a 3ª temporada já estava se iniciando em meados de Julho de 2013 e eu só podia agradecer por ter mais conteúdo de pôneis para poder desfrutar, então mesmo que sejam apenas 12/13 episódios, eu só queria assisti-los e curti-los. Mas na mesma época aconteceu um desastre horrível em minha vida, sim, nessa época que eu comecei a conhecer e a aprofundar no conteúdo da fandom de MLP e, então, poder conhecer todo tipo de porcaria que os fãs eram capazes de fazer, o que acabou repercutindo um pouco na minha primeira impressão da temporada. Resumo dos Episódios The Crystal Empire - Part 1/The Crystal Empire - Part 2 - 3/10 thumb|300pxA temporada começa com um episódio especial que parecia ser bastante promissor, que tinha uma temática excelente e poderia ser bem trabalhada, mas só parecia mesmo, porque o episódio não teve nada de promissor. O episódio começa interessante, com as irmãs reais dando uma espécie de teste especial para Twilight Sparkle, que consistia na proteção do Império do Cristal que ressurgia após 1.000 anos, mas que a mesma mostrava não estar muito confiante desse teste, como é apresentando na Canção do Fracasso. Mas, em seguida, o episódio toma um rumo chato que se estende ao longo de suas duas partes, com o lance das manes tentarem restaurar a felicidade dos pôneis de cristal, enquanto Cadance ficava lutando para manter Sombra de fora do Império, que deixava o episódio trancado e sem movimentação. No decorrer da parte 2, o episódio pega um ritmo bom quando Twi e Spike vão atrás do Coração de Cristal, principalmente quando Twilight confronta seu maior medo, mas o mesmo despenca totalmente quando Sombra finalmente consegue entrar no Império, porque não bastaram nem 5 segundos e o mesmo foi derrotado, mostrando ser o vilão mais ridículo da série até agora. Resumindo, o episódio é chato, trancado e terminou de uma forma besta, as únicas coisas que elevaram um pouco, foram suas três canções. Too Many Pinkie Pies - 6/10 thumb|left|300pxO que podia ser melhor que uma Pinkie Pie? Várias Pinkie Pies, certo? Errado! O que eu achava que poderia ser divertido, acabou se tornando um dos episódios mais irritantes da série até o momento. Porém a temática do episódio não é ruim, ao contrário, é boa, o que dá espaço para teorias interessantes e creepy envolvendo universo alternativos, como essa. Ao perceber que não podia estar com cada uma de suas amigas ao mesmo tempo, Pinkie decide usar a Piscina Espelhada para fazer cópias de si, porém logo isso sai do controle e, como eu disse, vira uma irritação tremenda com aquele Excesso de Pinkie Pies dizendo "diversão" - PT-BR, "fun" - EN, o que fez eu querer que o episódio terminasse logo, mas no final fica interessante quando Twi precisa eliminar os clones deixando aquela pergunta: E se Twi na verdade baniu a Pinkie verdadeira e a que sobrou é um clone? One Bad Apple - 4/10 thumb|300pxEntão chega o momento que fez eu perguntar: O que há de errado com essa temporada? As CMC estreiam na 3ª Temporada com um episódio não sendo irritante como o anterior, mas que me fez muita raiva. Uma Maçã Ruim apresenta Babs Seed, que me cheirou mal desde o princípio e foi logo confirmando minhas suspeitas, já que a mesma dá as costas para as CMC, se juntando às duas folgadas e praticar bullying contra o trio. Duas cenas em especiais me deixaram indignado, quando Babs destrói o carro abóbora das CMC e quando ela, Tiara e Spoon toma o clube delas. A canção divertida do episódio ameniza um pouco, mas não é suficiente. O que realmente me intriga até hoje, é porque raios Tiara e Spoon aceitou uma flanco branco como amiga sendo que o principal motivo para elas cometerem bullying contra as CMC era porque elas não tinham cutie mark. Magic Duel - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxAgora sim, finalmente a 3ª Temporada estava começando. Duelo Mágico Eu ouvi "duelo"? nos apresenta um início misterioso, quando um pônei compra um artefato mágico para, obviamente, cometer alguma atrocidade e logo é revelado que se tratava de Trixie, uma personagem que gostei bastante em sua única aparição e agora retornando como uma grande ameaça, diferente da farsa que foi no seu outro episódio. Logo ela e Twi se confrontam e Trixie sai vencedora após um duelo divertido, e a mesma acaba exilando Twi de Ponyville. Enquanto Trixie escraviza toda Ponyville, Twi treina com Zecora e encontra uma forma de derrotar o Amuleto do Alicórnio e, após outro duelo, Twi e suas amigas enganam Trixie e a derrota. O episódio estava 100% excelente, até o final, quando Trixie se mostra arrependida de uma forma que não me convenceu, mas mesmo assim o episódio ficou próximo da perfeição, sendo excelente. Sleepless in Ponyville - 9/10 thumb|300pxSe tem uma personagem que fiquei um bom tempo implicado, essa foi Scootaloo desde As Crônicas das Marcas, porém esse episódio veio para ela se redimir comigo. Com Insônia em Ponyville gira em torno da pequena pégaso querer agradar aquela que ela admira muito, Rainbow Dash e isso cria uma dinâmica excelente para o mesmo. Por tentar mostrar ser legal para Dashie, Scoots propõe cenas divertidas, principalmente as das histórias de terror, que são mais bobas do que terror, claro, e também é representado algo que é bastante interessante, mas nada agradável, que se você não quer ter pesadelos com algo que te fez medo, você vai ter. O episódio mantém um bom ritmo até o final, quando Luna aparece e faz Scoots reconhecer o seu verdadeiro medo, que não era os pesadelos em si e sim não conseguir agradar Dashie, e o mesmo só se perde em pouquíssimas cenas, mas é um ótimo episódio. Wonderbolts Academy - 9/10 thumb|left|300pxE completando o "trio 9" da temporada, Academia Wonderbolts, o episódio que foi difícil assistir a primeira vez (vou explicar depois o motivo). O episódio marca o primeiro passo para Rainbow Dash se tornar uma Wonderbolt e a presença de Indigo Zap Lightning Dust, uma pégaso irresponsável e determinada, que trouxe uma pequena rivalidade com a pegáso arco-íris. O episódio também mostra que os Wonderbolts tem um treinamento parecido com o do B.O.P.E. duro, o que propõe várias cenas legais e divertidas para o mesmo e pega um clima um pouco mais pesado quando Dashie é escolhida para ser a asa de Dust. No final, Dashie fica mad com Dust porque ela quase fez com que suas amigas morressem, e a mesma é expulsa da academia, e eu sei que ela voltará um dia. Também vale destacar Pinkie Pie que passa o episódio todo sentindo saudades de Rainbow Dash, o que é bastante fofo. Apple Family Reunion - 8/10 thumb|300pxTanto se falou de família Apple na série e finalmente tivemos um episódio que focasse em toda família que, na minha opinião, é o ponto forte dos episódios da Applejack. Reunião da Família Apple marca algo interessante, que é o mistério do paradeiro dos pais da AJ, que sugestivamente estão mortos, de acordo com a cena onde ela olha para duas estrelas cadentes, e também marca o retorno precoce de uma personagem que não gosto, Babs. Ao tentar fazer de tudo para que o encontro da família seja perfeito, AJ acaba sendo a responsável pela destruição do celeiro, símbolo da família, e após ser confortada pela Granny, AJ lidera uma das canções mais legais da temporada. O episódio termina bem, com um clima familiar bem legal e sendo a melhor participação da AJ desde Temporada de Coice na Macieira. Spike at Your Service - 7/10 thumb|left|300pxNunca fui de agradar de episódios onde a dignidade de Spike era minimizada e Spike às Suas Ordens não foi diferente, o episódio não tem um bom ritmo o tempo inteiro, exceto na cena onde ele é salvo por AJ dos Timberwolves, na Floresta Everfree e na cena final, quando o verdadeiro Timberwolf aparece, quando as manes armaram um plano para que Spike salvasse AJ e a sua dívida ficasse quitada. O máximo que o episódio mostra são cenas um pouco divertidas, mas nada muito animador, que ficam a cargo de Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy. Mas a cena que Spike tenta conversar com Twilight, enquanto ela está lendo, dizendo que vai servir AJ, mas a mesma não escuta por estar concentrada, é até legalzinha e é até curioso o modo que AJ usa para despertar a atenção de Twilight, quando a terrestre vai falar com a unicórnio. Keep Calm and Flutter On - 8/10 thumb|300pxNão sei qual era os planos da Hasbro quando resolveram trazer de volta um personagem do naipe do Discord, se era simplesmente para mostrar que aberrações do caos também podiam ser amigáveis ou se foi simplesmente pela grande popularidade que o personagem conquistou na fandom, se foi a segunda opção, eu agradeço a fandom por isso Se preparem porque chegou o Apocalipse. Apesar dos vários momentos divertidos do Discord durante todo Mantenha a Calma e Voe, principalmente a do "olhar", não fui muito convencido da forma em que ele teoricamente estaria se reformando, porém a aposta que Fluttershy fez no mesmo, desde o início acreditando que ele podia ser reformado, acabou trazendo uma importância muito grande para a pégaso, principalmente pelo fato que ela conseguiu o seu objetivo, ainda mais quando ela abriu "pata" de usar o Elemento da Bondade contra ele, o que acabou dando início a um dos relacionamentos de amizade mais fofos dentro da série. Just for Sidekicks - 7,5/10 thumb|left|300pxNa temporada, Spike 2, Rarity 0. Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis é composto por Spike, Cutie Mark Crusaders e os pets das mane 6, um episódio sem a supervisão de um adulto (teorizo que as manes são adultas) e o que poderia dar errado? Tudo! Mas não tudo de errado no sentido de ser ruim. Porém o episódio tem um pouco da mesma pegada de Spike às Suas Ordens que é o Spike saco de pancadas, já que cada evento do episódio, ele perdia uma gema que ganhou das manes, para pagar alguma coisa que os pets fizeram, resumidamente, que o Angel fez. O episódio é mais do mesmo, algumas cenas divertidas, como a cena do clube das CMC, mas nada que seja muito animador. Você percebe que a coisa está feia quando Winona, Tank, Gummy e Owluscious fazem expressões ruins, a Opal não, ela está mal humorada na maioria das vezes. xD Games Ponies Play - 8/10 thumb|300pxRealmente não acreditava que iriam voltar tão cedo ao Império do Cristal, ainda mais após o fiasco do primeiro episódio, bom, fiasco ao meu ver, e dane-se a minha opinião. Mas Jogos para Pôneis me chamou a atenção para algo curioso, que incrivelmente não percebi logo de cara, que era a ligação direta e se passando ao mesmo tempo que Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, e ambos episódio mostrando alguns momentos iguais, isso eu achei incrível. Mas o episódio em si é um tanto estagnado, parecendo que a Hasbro queria umas férias, já que o mesmo não empolga em momento algum, mas o mesmo também não chega a ser ruim, pegando uma dinâmica até interessante do início ao fim, com as manes, principalmente Dashie, querendo agradar Peachbottom, achando que era a Inspetora dos Jogos de Equestria, sendo que a verdadeira, Harshwhinny, estava tendo um péssimo dia no Império. Magical Mystery Cure - 8,5/10 thumb|left|300pxE finalizando a temporada, o episódio que já começa com Twi cantando uma canção sobre é um dia lindo e que tudo vai ficar bem, mas logo é mostrado que não é bem assim, já que é revelado que as outras manes estavam com as cutie marks trocadas e já trazendo outra das melhores canções até agora. Após isso, Twilight tem um flashback na qual ela lembra que acidentalmente alterou os elementos da harmonia e, consequentemente, os destinos das suas amigas, trazendo uma pegada um tanto triste para o episódio, mas em seguida, Spike a faz lembrar o quão importante são suas amigas, fazendo ela ficar determinada a consertar o estrago que fez, e indo encontrar uma por uma e fazendo elas lembrarem de quem realmente são, num momento que apresenta a melhor canção de todas, que até hoje faz eu arrepiar só de lembrar, assim fazendo A Cura do Mistério Mágico. O episódio beirava a perfeição até esse momento, mas em seguida é mostrado uma coisa bastante inusitada, que é a transformação em alicórnio de Twilight, aparentemente merecido, mas que foi um tanto estranho e forçado no momento e, a partir daí, só uma sequência de cenas com um certo 'pseudo sentimentalismo' que não agradou muito, mas a canção final foi até legalzinha. Uma pena, o episódio tinha de tudo para ter duas partes e ser bem trabalhado em ambas, mas acabou parecendo que realmente a Hasbro só queria tirar férias e apresentar uma temporada reduzida pela metade. Top 10 Melhores Episódios Top 10 Melhores Episódios da Temporada *Magic Duel *Wonderbolts Academy *Sleepless in Ponyville *Magical Mystery Cure *Apple Family Reunion *Keep Calm and Flutter On *Games Ponies Play *Just for Sidekicks *Spike at Your Service *Too Many Pinkie Pies Top 10 Melhores Episódios Geral *Lesson Zero *It's About Time *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6.000 *'Magic Duel' *Suited For Success *Luna Eclipsed *The Return of Harmony Part 1 / Part 2 *Sisterhooves Social *'Wonderbolts Academy' *Winter Wrap Up Ranking das Mane 6 Twilight Sparkle mais uma vez se saiu como a melhor da temporada, o que foi construído na personagem em episódios como Magic Duel e Magical Mystery Cure foi incrível, posso até arriscar em dizer que seu desenvolvimento nas duas partes de The Crystal Empire também foi excelente, já que o episódio foi o pilar para os acontecimentos de MMC. Rainbow Dash também se saiu muito bem no seu trio de participações importantes Wonderbolts Academy, Sleepless in Ponyville e Game Ponies Play. Fluttershy não teve um destaque excelente mas se saiu muito bem em Keep Calm and Flutter On. Applejack ficou um tanto apagada, mas fez uma participação muito boa em Apple Family Reunion. Pinkie Pie fez apenas uma boa participação de apoio em Wonderbolts Academy, mas falhou em seu principal episódio. E Rarity ficou sendo a decepção, já que não se destacou em nenhum episódio, a falta de protagonismo da unicórnio a atrapalhou bastante também. Ranking da Temporada *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rarity Ranking Geral *'Twilight Sparkle' *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack Personagens de Apoio Destaque Novamente uma temporada conta com alguns personagens secundários e de apoio que se destacaram em suas performances. *Trixie - Magic Duel *Scootaloo - Sleepless in Ponyville *Princesa Luna - Sleepless in Ponyville *Lightning Dust - Wonderbolts Academy *Discord - Keep Calm and Flutter On Menção Honrosa *Princesa Celestia - The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Keep Calm and Flutter On, Magical Mystery Cure Nota: Não foram participações excelentes, mas foram boas participações em três episódios. Melhores Músicas Melhores Músicas da Temporada *True, True Friend - Magical Mystery Cure *Raise This Barn - Apple Family Reunion *What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me! - Magical Mystery Cure *The Crystal Empire Ballad - The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *Morning in Ponyville - Magical Mystery Cure *I've Go to Find Away - Magical Mystery Cure *The Failure Song - The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *Live in Equestria - Magical Mystery Cure *Babs Seed - One Bad Apple *The Success Song - The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Top 10 Melhores Músicas Geral *'True, True Friend' *Flim Flam Brothers Song - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Winter Wrap Up - Winter Wrap Up *Art of the Dress - Suited For Success *At the Gala - The Best Night Ever *'Raise this Barn' *This Day Aria - A Canterlot Weeding - Part 2 *'What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me!' *Find a Pet Song - May the Best Pet Win! *'The Crystal Empire Ballad' Roteirista Destaque *M.A. Larson - Magic Duel, Magical Mystery Cure Encerramento A temporada começou mal, com três episódios entre médio e ruim, mas logo alavancou com três dos melhores até o momento. Em solo BR ela teve uma confusão na ordem de produção, o que não me afetou muito pelo seguinte motivo: A 3ª Temporada na época ficou marcada por um desastre que aconteceu comigo, como eu disse antes, foi nessa época que fui conhecer a fandom de MLP e, consequentemente, fui conhecer o Cupcakes e como todos já estão fartos de saber, isso me marcou demais, eu fiquei tão ruim que fiz uma pausa de mais ou menos um mês e meio sem assistir a série, porque eu não tirava as cenas da minha cabeça e isso fez eu perder a estreia de dois episódios: Games Ponies Play e Magical Mystery Cure, que estavam sendo lançados fora de ordem (até então, desde que conheci a série, não tinha perdido nenhuma estreia dublada), a próxima estreia, de quando voltei a assistir, foi Wonderbolts Academy e eu ainda estava com algumas sequelas do trauma, ainda mais que o episódio trazia um laço fofo de amizade entre Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie, as duas personagens de Cupcakes, isso afetou um pouco a minha primeira impressão do episódio, que teve que ser reavaliado algumas vezes até eu conseguir vê-lo sem colocar as cenas de Cupcakes na cabeça. Mas avaliando a temporada como um todo e esquecendo desse detalhe, a 3ª não foi muito bem como as outras duas anteriores, não por causa do número reduzido de episódios, e sim por causa da qualidade dos mesmos, que foi detalhado ao longo dos resumos de cada um. Porém, o que aconteceu comigo fez eu aquietar um pouco em questão de ânimo, já que não estava tão ansioso para a 4ª Temporada e pelo que estava por vir em seguida, que será o assunto para o próximo Waxingzando. A nota final para a temporada é: thumb|left|300px|Bom - A 3ª Temporada deixou uma marca muito grande para os fãs, já que muitos tinham declarado o fim da série por causa dos acontecimentos finais, porém eu não tive essa visão, até conhecer a 4ª temporada e saber das consequências que Twilight e sua transformação em alicórnio causaram. Mas mesmo assim a série nunca deixou de ter aquele ar de especial para mim. =) Então aqui vai encerrando mais um blogue, espero que gostem e que possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam, também compartilhando suas opiniões a questão da 3ª Temporada. Eu estou determinado a trazer um Waxingzando por semana, até chegar em Legend of Everfree, mas eu preciso do apoio total de vocês, então eu clamo pelos seus comentários se possível, porque é a única forma de saber que minha série está sendo apoiada. Mas caso se quiserem um "7" ou Top 10 nesse tempo, é só dizerem (Não precisam sugerir temas, se não quiserem, porque tenho alguns em mente). Mas caso não houver sugestões, quero tentar trazer todos os waxingzando antes da estreia da 7ª temporada. =) Um abraço para todos, um "muito obrigado" e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog